Does Anyone Even Care, Now?
by GreenSwitch
Summary: Sonic and Snake spawn in the Super Smash Bros Brawl world, so it is time to start a new adventure. However, everything doesn't go as planned... (Most of the story is first person, just a head up) I don't own ANYTHING.


A mess of codes and glitch boxes. Two figures forming. A human and hedgehog. They were different from the others. Not the normal Nintendo characters you would think. But rather... something completely different. Third parties they called it. Only two third parties from different worlds and makers. Soon, they finally came together and everyone was waiting...

-(First Person View)-

I blinked and looked around. I was in a dark room, no light anywhere. I looked down to the floor. It was the same. I looked behind me, and almost hissed. A human was with me, but I could barely see him. I could only really see his face. But... the human had already saw me. I mean... I am blue, somewhat of a light color, after all.

"Hello," I say, still nervous and a little freaked out about the human.

"Hello, little guy," the human replied. "You aren't from here, are you?" His voice was low but... also calming.

"I'm not," I answer. "I don't even know where we are."

"Expected that," the human replied. "You were still passed out when I first saw you. Anyways, I'm Snake."

"Name's Sonic," I reply. "The SEGA one."

"Huh. I'm from Konami Corporation," Snake replied. "Some other character called Sonic for you to bring up were you're from, huh?"

"Basic," I reply. I flinched as we heard distant voices.

"Is the process done yet?"

"Not yet."

"Still, I wonder what Nintendo character it will be."

"Or characters!"

"Whoever they are, they are getting it so wrong," Snake said.

"I can agree," I reply.

We might of not had the best start, but hey, that was the begin. The Miis were happy I was there, along with a few of the Smashers. Snake didn't go well with me after we got out of whatever glitch that was. However, about two years later, we started to have a friendship. You see, no one was caring for me at the time. The shops rarely got any food, and only the humans could get the good stuff. Animals like Falco and I had to wait until the night, when the rotten and bad food were left after the day. Some of the animals, however, were lucky. Like Fox and the Kirby Series characters, someone took them in so they could get the food they so needed. Me and one or two others, however, weren't so lucky. We had to live in the alley ways, hoping someone would of left pieces of leftover food in the trash so we could take them for ourselves. I know, bad. The others had somewhere they could go, but not me. I didn't understand why no one would care for me. I was almost about to give up until I saw were Snake lived in the Smash Village the Smashers and others live. I crawled up to the door, hoping something good would happen. And Chaos forbid, he answered when I was pawing to the wooden door. I was about to pass out when he picked me up, but I managed to lick him before I passed out.

When I woke up after passing out, I was in a bed with Snake nearby. He looked and we went into a brother like embrace. I started to live with him until something - something really bad - happened.

"What's going on?" I whispered, looking at Snake.

"Apparently it's time for the whole 'time to move games' thing," Snake answered. "And... I'm not in the next one."

"What?" I weakly bark. We went through so much... why now?

"I have to go," Snake whispered. I put my head down and looked down the alley way as Snake watched me. He continued. "I'll come back sometime. Good luck with the new-"

"I'm going with you until the place where the forbidden have to leave," I cutted.

"That's fine. I didn't want to leave you in this alley anyways," Snake replied.

We went to the place before the forbidden leave and I meet some of the other forbidden. Lucas, Wolf, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Pokemon Trainer, and, of course, Snake. We said goodbyes to the rest of the Smashers moving on and it was time for the next game. Newcomers came. Rosalina and Luma, Bowser Jr, Greninja, Robin, Lucina, Palutena, Dark Pit, Villager, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, and Duck Hunt. At least, those were the ones I over heard about. I couldn't hear the last two, since the Smashers talking about it saw me listening to them and I had to flee. I know, not like me. But... the Smashers started to become mean and harsh to me after we moved games. I was near the alley way by were Snake's old house was when I first met the last two newcomers.

"Here? Really?" one of them asked.

"This was the last spot, Pac Man. What else could we do, live in the alleys?" the other replied.

"If you say so, Mega Man," Pac Man replied. My ears twisted and I squeaked a bit. Mega Man looked my way and I ran down the alley way.

"Huh?" I heard Mega Man whisper. He started to walk up to the alley and I stayed hidden within the shadows.

"What are you doing?" the yellow dot asked.

"I thought I heard something..." Mega Man answered.

"You're hearing things," Pac Man replied. I then squeaked again and Pac Man corrected himself. "Or screw me because I know what you're talking about now." The two walked down and I backed up into one of the side holes of the alley. I hissed when they got close and they looked at me.

"Who are you?" Mega Man asked, going down to the level I was on. I was on all fours, so it must of been hard.

"FYI, Mega dude, why would anyone care about me?" I reply.

"Holy dots, how do you know his name?" Pac Man asked.

"By the way, Pac and Mega, I'm Sonic. Now can you _leave_?" I hissed.

"Well, you already know our names, but hello Sonic," Mega Man replied. I hissed and backed up as he tried to touch me.

"Well, since you are not helping of what you are doing, I'm from Bandai Namco and Mega is from Capcom," Pac Man said.

"SEGA," I reply. However, Mega Man was then able to pick me up and I hissed.

"Calm down, calm down..." Mega Man whispered as he tried to hold me still. I hiss again as I try to get away, but Pac Man grabbed me as I tried to do so. After a few minutes, they got me to calm down and the began to return to way they were going.

I stayed with them a lot since then. Ever since Snake left, I felt like I didn't really have a home. But now, I feel safer and like I have a place to go to if I need to rest. However, this only lasted for some amount of months. I heard Mega and Pac talking about something, but I didn't really mind it. I drifted off to sleep as they kept talking. When I woke up, I was in a box in one of the alley ways. I was startled and looked around. No one was in the alley. I started to shake as I tried to figure out were I was. However, I immediately went back into the box when I saw someone look down the alley. Still not wanting to know if the person was gone, I looked at what was in the box with me. A blanket, two dog bowl looking things, the bandanna I normal had in my quills to remind myself of Snake, and a note. I put the bandanna in my quills, then looked at the note. I looked away after I read it. Did anyone even care, now? Mega did what the note said for about three months until I overheard about DLC coming. I moved to a different alley, leaving a note for Mega Man if he did come back.

I waited near the door, waiting to see who the last DLC fighters were. Roy, Cloud, Lucas, Mewtwo, and Ryu were also DLC, but none of them seemed to care about me. Even Lucas, who was forbiddened from the past game. Soon, I felt like it was hopeless and went back into the alley way I was currently living in. However, one of the DLC characters saw me. As I went into the hay I slept in, I heard someone.

"Hello," the person said. I looked at whoever said that. I didn't know who she was and my quills raised. She continued. "No need to be scared. I am Bayonetta, from SEGA." My ears perked up when I heard 'SEGA'.

"I'm Sonic," I replied. "Also from SEGA."

Now I hope that it doesn't end up like what happened last time with Snake...


End file.
